In the Eyes of a Raven
by LadiSmilePretty
Summary: [Maggie/Forrest] The door creaked as she pushed it open, she pointed the gun at the raven's small chest, the raven didn't move, he just blinked his eyes at her, standing his ground. "I already know the truth." She pulled the trigger and the bird fell unceremoniously to the ground. The sound of her gun ringing in the air chorusing the last shot of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie sat at the end of the bar on the last stool leaning against the stations weight bearing pillar, languidly pulling on her cigarette, blowing out plumes of smoke from between her plump pink lips, staring out the screen door onto the porch.

She could hear the gunshots in the distance, the whole town was listening for them. She closed her eyes with ever bang of a pistol, wondering where that bullet would find it's home. A raven swooped down and landed on the railing of the porch. It stared at her, through her, with his beady black as night eyes. He cocked his head to the side and Maggie remembered what her mother would say about the ravens, _They are the bringers of truth. If you are quiet enough they'll tell you what they know. _She already knew why the raven was there, what he was trying to tell her.

_Them Bondurant boys, _The sheriff had said when she came to town looking for work, _They ain't nothing but trouble, a woman like you don't belong in the same county as them, let alone at the station. _He tipped his hat, _Whatchu want around these parts anyway?_

Silence, she had told him. _Well, Forrest sure has that in spades._ He whistled pointing her in the direction of Blackwater Station. Maggie was pulled from her memories by that damn crow squawking out there, she looked up to see it staring at her. "I know what you came here for." Maggie said to the crow, extinguishing her cigarette in the saucer on the bar. She picked up the small pistol, next to the saucer, that Forrest had left for her and sauntered to the door. "You came here for me. Didn't you?" The door creaked as she pushed it open, she pointed the gun at the raven's small chest, the raven didn't move, he just blinked his eyes at her, standing his ground. "I already know the truth." She pulled the trigger and the bird fell unceremoniously to the ground. The sound of her gun ringing in the air chorusing the last shot of the night.

* * *

The sun had been asleep for hours before Howard schlepped his aching body up the steps of the station. Maggie didn't turn around from her seat at the bar to greet him, instead she picked at the small piece of pie she had on a plate in font of her. Maggie stood and walked around the counter, placing a piece of pie on a plate for Howard, she took a mason jar full of white lightening and put them down in front of him as he sat next to the seat Maggie had just occupied.

Howard looked at the pie then back at Maggie, "Magpie," She answered his silent question handing him a fork. He nodded his thanks and devoured the pie, only pausing to take large swallows from the mason jar.

They were silent until Howard finished his food, he looked up at Maggie expectantly, waiting for her to say something, she pulled his plate away from him and dropped it in the sink filled with soapy water. Putting her hands on either side of the sink she braced herself. "Howard?" She breathed his name, not able to voice what she really wanted.

Howard already knew her question. "At the hospital. Jack was shot once, and Forrest..." He trailed off, noticing the tension flow down Maggie's back at the mention of his brother's name. "He's alright, got a few more than Jack, but he'll be okay."

Maggie let the breath go that she was holding all day and nodded. "Will you lock up?" She asked not waiting for a reply as she took her coat off the rack by the door and headed to her car.

The passenger seat was still stained with Forrest's blood, she would have to get knew seats, the blood too far stained to ever be completely clean. She tried starting the car three times before it finally turned over, and made her way to the hospital in Rocky Mount.

* * *

Her cream colored heels clicked and clacked along the tile of the hospital floor. She stopped at the nurses station by the door. "Forrest Bondurant?" She asked, the doctor in the office behind the station leaned back in his chair to get a better look at her through the open door.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked, paging through the room ledger in front of her. "Visiting hours are over now, you know." She mentioned, her country accent bouncing off the white walls.

"Yes," Maggie replied, staring at the doctor in the back. He was the one that stitched up Forrest's neck, the one that promised he wouldn't tell a soul she had driven him there. _What should I tell him? _He asked as they watched Forrest sleep that night. _Tell him he walked._ She never said another word to the doctor.

"And what's your relation?" The nurse asked.

"She's family." The doctor interjected stepping out of the office. "She already told you." He scolded the nurse, who bowed her dark head, "He's in room 24, Miss Beaufort. Down the hall to the right." He pointed.

Maggie nodded and pushed away from the nurses station.

As she made her way closer, she could see that his door was slightly ajar, another doctor quietly padding his way out of the room looking at the folder in front of him. "He asleep?" She whispered as she got closer.

The doctor looked up from his paper work, "Ah, no, he refuses. We gave him medicine for the pain, he may be a little lucid. If he rests he could be home in less than a week."

"Thank you," Maggie said putting a hand on the doctor's shoulder before she pushed the door open and silently shut it behind her.

"It's late." Forrest croaked when the door finally shut.

"And you should be sleeping." Maggie countered. If she hadn't been watching him, she would have missed the faint shake of his head. "Why's that?" Forrest watched as she trailed her hand along the railing at the foot of the bed, to the blankets up by his side, stopping mere inches from his hand. "You've had a long day."

Forrest grunted, staring at her hand, his fingers twitching involuntarily toward hers.

"The doctor says you should rest." She took a seat in the chair nearest his bedside, never letting her hand leave the spot it first stopped. "He said you could come home in less than a week if you do."

Forrest turned his soft blue eyes up to hers, "Thought you'd be long gone by now." The pain medicine they had given him diluted his resolve, the hard shell he wore on the outside, cracking. She could see the agony and guilt he had felt, he really thought she had left.

Maggie nodded, looking down to the lone hand in her lap, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I thought so too." She felt one of her fingers being lifted. Forrest, slowly wedging his in between hers.

He studied her bare ring finger on her left hand. "Mm," he mused. "'M gonna have to fix that." He thought out loud.

"Oh," Maggie pulled her hand away and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears. "Are you now?" She teased.

Forrest grunted nodding his head. "As soon as I am able." He promised.

Maggie smiled tightly. "Alright, Forrest," She nodded. "I'll pack a bag for you and Jack, so that you have something clean to wear home." She pulled on the blanket gently to even out the wrinkles.

"Got clothes here," Forrest stilled her hand with his, pulling it to his chest and holding it there.

Maggie shook her head, "No you don't." She pulled her hand from his chest and folded it in her lap with the other one. "You will not wear clothes riddled with bullet holes and stained with blood. I'll burn them myself if I have to."

Forrest let a small curl form on the corners of his mouth. "Alright."

Maggie stood brushing down the wrinkles in her skirt. "Alright, Forrest," She leaned over the bed, and kissed his forehead, "I'll be back in the morning to check on you."

Forrest lifted his heavy hand and placed it on her cheek, his eyes searching hers, "Maggie," he croaked through chapped lips as if it were a prayer. He brushed his calloused thumb against her silken pale skin, pulling her to his lips, all the words he wouldn't say, left on her lips as she walked out the door.

* * *

It had been three days since Maggie visited Forrest in the hospital, instead she busied her self around the station, keeping Howard relatively sober or at least fed. Her mother's voice ringing in her ears, _It's useless for a woman to claimer around places where she ain't no help. Concern yourself with what you can. _Maggie was no doctor, she would tend to Forrest when he got home.

"I'm gonna go and fetch Forrest." Howard said from the middle of the station.

"Can I come too?" Jack asked from one of the vacant tables by the window. He had come home a week earlier than Forrest and would sit by the window watching the road. Waiting, watching for someone, Maggie thought Bertha, to come down the road.

Howard shuffled the ground in front of him, finally pushing the door open, "Well, come on then."

"Alright," Maggie took a drag of her cigarette from her usual spot behind the counter. "Don't forget that bag," She pointed to the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Jack grabbed the suitcase and rushed out the door. "I'll get dinner ready for when you boys get back." Howard tipped hat and took his leave.

Maggie made work of pulling the chicken out of the ice box, she cut it up into four servings and threw them on the grill.

She knew Howard and Jack wouldn't be gone long, but that didn't stop her from looking up every time she heard the wind howl or leaves blowing across the gravel road. She would sigh disappointed every single time Howard's car didn't come into view. _It hasn't even been ten fucking minutes. _She chastised herself. She refused to let herself look anymore.

While the chicken was grilling she pulled the large tub of peeled potatoes off the floor and lugged it onto the counter. She pulled out a pot, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. She cut up five potatoes and placed them gently in the simmering water.

She busied her hands, waiting for the water to boil and the potatoes to soften, by setting one of the tables. She had her back to the door when she heard someone knock. "We're closed." Maggie answered.

"It's just a social call," Sheriff Hodges voice came to her ears. Maggie turned to look at him, her hand resting on one of the stake knives she had placed on the table. The sheriff held his hands up in surrender as he entered the station. He took his hat off and held it in between his hands. "I just came by to see how Jack and Forrest were faring."

"Howard should be back with them any minute." Maggie made her way back to the stove, watching Sheriff Hodge in the mirror. "I'll tell them you stopped by." She suggested taking a toke of her cigarette.

"I'd like to wait if you don't mind." The sheriff placed his hat down on the bar, taking a seat.

Maggie strained the water out of the pot of potatoes, putting milk and butter in the pot and began to stir. "I do, actually." She brushed a piece of hair out of her face with the back of her hand. She looked up to the sheriff who was visibly taken a back by her answer. "Those boys don't need you here on their first night home." She took the chicken off the grill. "I'll tell them you sent your regards and you can come back in a couple of days, but no sooner than that."

"Miss Beaufort?" He cocked his head at her.

Maggie looked up from what she was doing, her eyes bore into his skull with the same glare that Forrest had perfected over the years. "I'll walk you out, Sheriff."

Maggie wiped her hands on a dish towel, walking around the counter, held the screen door open for him. Sheriff Hodge hesitated at the bar, clearly still caught off guard.

"I said good night, Sheriff Hodge." Maggie repeated herself.

The sheriff readjusted his hat on his head, "Alright Miss." He tipped his hat as he passed her, started for his car as Howard pulled down the street.

"Shit." Maggie swore. She could see Howard throw the car in park violently and he clawed himself out of the car.

"You gotta a whole lot of fucking balls, Pete." Howard said as he marched himself toward the sheriff.

"Howard." Maggie called, locking eyes with Forrest as he got out of the car too. "He was just leaving."

Howard looked back at Forrest, who nodded, and spit in the direction of Sheriff Hodge, and started toward the station, pushing past Maggie and into the house. "I'm glad to see your well Forrest, Jack." The sheriff tipped his hat again, got into his car, and drove away.

Maggie wrung the towel between her hands as she watched Jack and Forrest make their way slowly to the steps. "Hi Maggie," Jack croaked, wrapping an arm around her waist for a small hug.

"Hey there Jacky," She put a hand on his cheek and kissed his other one. "Dinner's on the table." He nodded his thanks and stepped into the station.

Forrest stood at the base of the stairs watching her. "You hungry?" She asked stepping down one of the steps.

He stepped up one of the steps so he was only a breath away. "You didn't have to do that." She knew he meant what she did with the sheriff, but she wasn't going to let on.

"Can't let you boys starve now can I?" She put her hands on her hips, daring him to say something.

"Mm hm." Forrest grunted, "Alright." Maggie stepped back and allowed Forrest to lead her into the station.

* * *

"Thanks again, Maggie." Jack waved his hand over his head as he walked up the stairs to go to bed.

"Night Jack." Maggie called. She pushed her chair out, standing and started clearing the table, when Forrest put his hand out to stop her. He looked back down at the chair and she took her seat again. Howard had not been there when they came into the station, his plate gone, but he was no where to be seen, so Forrest and Maggie were now alone in the dimly lite dining room of the station. Maggie looked up at Forrest expectantly.

"Now," Forrest started, "I want you to know, that I am sorry for what I have put you through," He met her eyes with a fierceness that she had never seen directed at her, "but that does not in any way mean that I regret what I've done."

"Okay," She whispered, not sure what else she could say.

Forrest stared out the screen door, as if seeing something she could not. "We all care for you very much, so if you don't wish to stay, we would understand. We just want you to be happy."

"Forrest," Maggie almost wanted to laugh. "'We'?"

Forrest remained impassive, only grunting in response, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Forrest," She pushed. "Look at me." When he still did not move she repeated herself with more force. "Look at me."

His eyes turned before his head as if anticipating some sort of blow, she watched as his whole body tensed with the movement.

She closed her hand over one of his fist, turning it over and working the fingers to open until his hand was laying palm up. She covered it with her own, drawing lazy circles on his palm, tracing his fingers. "'We'?" She asked again, softer this time.

Forrest stared at there hands. "I want you to be happy." He practically whispered.

Maggie dipped her head to see his eyes, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"You said you'd leave." Forrest pulled his gaze up to her, challenging her.

Maggie leaned back in her chair, shrugging. "I was afraid for you. I would have said anything to make you stay." Maggie leaned forward again, pulling Forrest's hand to her lips. "I care about you very much, Forrest." A single tear slid down her face. "I would just really hate to loose you."

Forrest nodded, catching her tear on his knuckles. "I asked the preacher man to come by, should be around anytime now." Forrest looked expectantly down the drive.

"Oh yeah?" Maggie raised her eyebrows, "What for?"

"I told you I'd marry you." Forrest reminded her. "I intend to make good on that."

Maggie leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, a smirk coloring her lips. "Don't I get any say in this?"

Forrest raised his eyebrows clearly saying that now is the time to voice any opinion.

Maggie's smiled widened, she stepped out of her chair and stood behind Forrest wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering "Yes, Forrest Bondurant, I will marry you, thank you so much for asking." She left a wet kiss on his cheek before she finished her job by taking the dirty dishes to the sink.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! This is my first Lawless fic, please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Pastor Leroy Fox showed up just moments after Maggie finished washing the dishes, just like Forrest said. The man knocked on the screen door, "Mr. Bondurant?" He whispered through the door. Forrest came out of his office ushering him inside with a wave of his hand. The preacher was a small man, in comparison with Forrest, not only in size but also in personality, if that was possible. He was an extremely meek man, he looked almost frightened as he pushed the screen door open cautiously and shuffled his way inside. "Miss Beaufort." He took off his hat with shaking hands and nodded at Maggie, who had just finished wiping down the counter.

"Hello Pastor Fox," She nodded to him, putting the dish towel down and walking around the counter, wrapping her arm around one of Forrest's as they met in the middle.

"Alright Leroy," Forrest grumbled, "Are you ready?" He asked looking down at Maggie, she nodded her head with a small smile, before she turned her attention back to the preacher.

"Don't you have any witnesses?" Leroy looked around the empty room as if he was missing someone.

"For what?" Forrest asked, following the preacher's gaze around the room.

"Well, to witness," the Pastor responded, his forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Hold on," Leroy turned back to the door, waving out to his car. Maggie could see the shadows of two boys, one tall and lanky, the other half his size. "My boys are just in the car, they can be witnesses." Forrest nodded and Leroy held the door open for his boys, "This is Raymond," he said patting the shoulder of the taller one as he passed, "And this is Stanley," the smaller one, who couldn't be anymore that eight years old, stood behind his father's leg, peeking out at Forrest.

"Nice to meet you," Maggie said putting her hand out for Raymond.

"Pleasure's all mine," Raymond smirked, taking her hand and shaking it. He held out his hand for Forrest, but he just grunted in response.

"Yes, well," The Pastor cleared his throat. "Shall we get started." He pulled a small book from the inside pocket of his coat and opened it to a page that had been dog-eared. "Alright, please face each other," He motioned for Forrest and Maggie to turn. "Raymond, stand next to Forrest please, Stanley," He knelt down in font of his youngest, "Could you be Miss Beaufort's witness?"

The young child watched Forrest wearily as he made his way behind his father to stand opposite his older brother.

"Forrest," Leroy cleared his throat again, "Please repeat after me." The Pastor took a small pair of glasses out of the pocket of his vest. "I Forrest Bondurant, take Maggie Beaufort, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

Forrest turned to Maggie, taking her hand in his, " I Forrest Bondurant, take Maggie Beaufort, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward." His calloused thumb rubbed back and forth across her knuckles.

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Leroy continued.

"For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Forrest bowed his head at the end, knowing that may come sooner then they hoped.

The Pastor smiled at Forrest, which of course was not returned. He sighed turning to Maggie, who beamed at him, he nodded to her, "I Maggie Beaufort take Forrest Bondurant as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward." Maggie couldn't even hear her own voice over the pounding of her heart, she must have repeated him correctly, because he continued, "For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Maggie put her hand on Forrest's cheek, for the same part that he had bowed his head for.

"You may now exchange rings," Leroy gestured waved his had at them.

"Oh, we didn't-" Maggie started to explain, but Forrest let go of her hand and dug in the small pocket of his vest, pulling out a simple silver band with a small square cut diamond, it had a hint of light green to it, matching the color of his eyes. "Oh, Forrest," She breathed holding out her left hand for him, "It's beautiful." She examined the ring that he had placed on her finger, before she was interrupted by Leroy.

The Pastor smiled sweetly at the couple, "By the power vested in my by God and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Forrest nodded at Leroy, his ears turning a bright shade of pink, he leaned in to kiss Maggie on the cheek, but Maggie was quicker, she turned her head just in time to catch his mouth. He pulled away quickly, bowing his head to hide his blushing cheeks. Maggie turned toward the Pastor, entwining her arm in Forrest's, "Thank you so much Pastor Fox."

"Of course, darling," The Pastor took her free hand in both of his, "Congratulations to you both. I brought the certificate as well, all we need are your signatures." He pulled the small embossed piece of parchment from the back of his book. "I took the liberty of filling everything out for you." He pulled a pen out of a pocket in his coat, leaving Maggie wondering what else he carried in there, the only things in Forrest's pockets were cash and a set of brass knuckles.

"Thank you," Maggie took the pen from him and signed her name as Maggie Beaufort one last time. She was a Bondurant now.

Forrest took the pen she handed him and signed his own name where Leroy pointed out. He gave the pen back the Pastor when he was done, who handed it to his son's to sign as well. Forrest nodded once the preacher handed him the official certificate.

"Yes, well, congratulations. Boys?" He put an arm around Stanley, "Let's get going, it's very late."

Maggie moved to hold the door open for him, "Thank you again." She called as they drove away, Pastor Fox waved his arm out the window saying a final goodbye.

Maggie shut the screen door as well as the heavy wooden door, and flipped the lock. She turned against the door, the cold from the window seeping through the fabric of her blouse. Her lips curling slowly into a wide smile, her pearly white teeth glowing in the dim room. "I'm very happy, Mr. Bondurant." She swayed her hips generously as she sauntered to him.

"Mm hmm," Forrest grunted, his eyes never leaving her hips.

Maggie draped her arms around his neck, "Very happy indeed." She whispered against his lips, before she kissed him. She had meant for a repeat of what they had during the ceremony, but Forrest clearly had other ideas. Where he had learned it, she had no idea, he had a way of making her melt in to his touch. Maggie was no virgin, but something about Forrest made her feel like it was the first time every time.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him tight to his chest, opening his mouth wider to deepen the kiss and it was like he flipped a switch. She went from controlled adult, to hormonal teenager in two seconds flat. She tightened her grip around her neck, running her fingers into his hair, and not only until she felt the bulge of the bandage underneath his shirt did she pull away. "Forrest!" She exclaimed pulling away from him, "You're still hurt."

"No, I'm okay." Forrest dropped his hands to her hips.

"You still have the bandages on." She put her hands on his chest flat. "That means you're not healed all the way." She moved one hand up to his cheek, "You gotta take it easy." She smiled teasingly, "I don't want to hurt you." She winked as she playfully slapped his cheek. "Let's go to bed." She kissed his lips quickly and pulled him gently up the stairs.

* * *

The sun poured through the window, shining a rainbow across Forrest's bare chest. Maggie laid their quietly with her head on his chest, listening to his strong steady heart beat, as she rose and fell with his chest. They had decided not to tell anyone just yet, especially not his brothers, the timing not right with the shoot out just weeks prior and the ongoing investigation that had the town crawling with ATU officers. Maggie didn't mind, she had Forrest, and that was all that mattered to her. Not a dress or a big fancy wedding, she didn't need anything.

She wore her wedding ring on a long chain around her neck and when the station got slow or she caught Forrest looking at her, she would trace the thin thread with her fingers, smiling to herself. She had been Mrs. Forrest Bondurant for one glorious week. She chuckled to herself, she felt Forrest's hand on her bare back gently claw his finger into her skin. She arched her back closer to him, rising up on her elbow, leaving a kiss on the spot where her head had rested. "Good morning." Her voice was hoarse from being unused overnight.

Forrest grunted, rolling into her, tucking his head in the crook of her neck, squeezing her to his chest. He pulled back with the chain she wore wrapped around his fingers, he pulled the ring up to put it on her finger. Maggie knew then that she was Forrest's only weakness. That if anything can kill this man it was her, and she suddenly felt extremely guilty. It swam in the pit of her stomach as he pulled her into a kiss, choked her heart as he moved down to her neck, and it finally pushed it's way past her lips as he peppered kisses on her shoulder. "F-Forrest." She stuttered putting a hand on his chest to stop him, he looked up to catch her gaze, as the worry pooled in his eyes, Maggie buried her face in his chest. "Forrest, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Hm?" Forrest's chest rumbled against her forehead.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Maggie lifted her face to look at him. "All those agents snooping around. What if someone says something?"

"They won't." He put his hand on her cheek. Maggie still couldn't believe that this was the same man that punched a man clear across the station. He could be so soft and kind.

"But what if they do?" Maggie pushed, she couldn't help but be overcome with worry. "What will happen? I just can't do with out you Forrest." She looked at the ring on her finger as her fingers splayed across his chest.

"Maggie, ain't nothing gonna happen." Forrest pulled her chin up so she would look at him. "What's gotten into you?" The skin in between his eyebrows wrinkled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I love you Forrest, I'm allowed to worry."

Forrest chuckled at her, "Alright Maggie." He pulled her to his side, "That's why we didn't tell nobody yet," He toyed the silver chain around his index finger, "Ain't nothing gonna happen to you, and ain't nothing gonna happen to me."

Maggie smiled at him, even with out her voicing her full concern, he already knew. And she believed him. If he said nothing was going to happen, that's exactly what was going to happen. His word was her gospel. She put her hand to his cheek, pulling him to her lips, "I love you Forrest Bondurant."

Forrest closed the distance between them, rolling on top of her. Forrest hated public displays of affection, the only thing she could do were random touches, like the brush of her hand on his back if she passed him behind the bar, a touch on the knee when she got up from the table, squeezing his forearm when he joked with his brothers. Even then his ears would burn bright red. But here, in their bedroom, when it was just them, he would pull her to him, he would kiss her shoulder as she was putting on her make up, hold him close to her in his sleep. He didn't have to tell her he loved her, she knew, he loved her in every kiss, every touch, every look.

She reached over for her cigarettes and lighter as he assaulted her neck, she lit a cigarette and Forrest rolled next to her watching her blow smoke into the air. Maggie watched him out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to look at him full on, "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin'." He grumbled.

"Mm hmm," Maggie hummed as she took another drag. "Must be something if you're starin' at me like that."

He pushed a stray piece of copper hair behind her ear. "Nope." He kissed her cheek before he rotated out of the bed.

Maggie marveled at his naked form. Forrest was a mountain of a man, she watched as his muscles ripple under the scarred skin of his back as he put on his pants. Her eyes paused when she reached the large patch of puckered skin of just one of his bullet wounds. Maggie put her cigarette out quickly in the ash tray on the bedside table and rolled onto her knees reaching out and pulling Forrest backwards. She bent down and kissed the pink scarred skin there. Forrest turned and put her face in his large hands, he looked at her for a moment before he spoke, "We gotta open."

Maggie nodded, sitting back and letting him finish getting dressed.

* * *

The screen door slammed as two men in pin stripe suits entered the bar. One man's face was a putrid color of yellow and green from healing bruises, the other had a cigarillo hanging from his lips, he took a lazy drag as he scanned the room. The station was practically empty, except for the old man in the back of the dining room sipping on cold coffee.

"Well hello there gorgeous," He confidently sauntered over to Maggie, who was behind the counter, two fingers pointing at her, the cigarillo in between them. "I recognize you from some where, the Appex Club right?"

Maggie's eyes flashed quickly to Forrest who was in his office, it wasn't quick enough. This man followed her eyes. He winked at her and made his way over to the small door, knocking on it. "Forrest Bondurant?" He asked.

Forrest turned in the chair, sizing up the man.

The man ticked his cigarillo hand at Forrest, "They told me about you." He put the cigarillo back in his mouth and extended his hand. "Floyd Banner."

Forrest stared at his hand and then back at Floyd.

Floyd held his hands up, "I'm not here on business, purely a social call." Maggie fought the urge to roll her eyes, _social call,_ she inwardly moaned, plenty of people we making social calls lately. "I wanted to offer my sympathy's to little Jack. I heard about Cricket."

Forrest stood, brushing past Floyd and made his way slowly up the stairs. She could hear the floor boards creak and groan a path to Jack's room, and then the sudden shuffle followed by Jack bounding down the stairs. Once he saw Floyd he slowed down considerably, nervously brushing down the wrinkles in his shirt. "Floyd," Jack greeted, extending his hand to him.

Floyd opened his arms wide, "Jack," He motioned for Jack to come and hug him. Jack obliged and embraced him quickly, Floyd patting him on the back twice. "I was really sorry to hear about your friend." Floyd gripped Jack's upper arms in his hands. He gave a gentle tap on the cheek, "He was a good kid, it's an awful shame."

Jacked let his head bob up and down, "Yeah, thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I also heard you got yourself shot too." Floyd slapped him on the arm, giving him a sly smirk, "Nothing kills you Bondurant boys, though, huh?"

"Wasn't nothing but a scratch." Jack shrugged it off. Maggie smiled at the memory of him moaning and groaning in a hospital bed, claiming he was going to die from the pain every other day.

"Yeah, you's guys are some tough motherfuckers." Floyd whistled. "Let me know when you guys are back on the blockades, we could use some guys like you." Floyd winked toward Forrest. "You know how to reach me Jacky." He gave Jack another slap on the arm and turned to leave. He stopped in front of Maggie and put out his cigarillo in the ash tray in front of her. "I miss the feathers." He tipped his fedora and cocked his head for his crony to follow him.

Maggie let her gaze fall to Forrest at the base of the stairs to find him meeting her eyes. By the look on his face there was no mistaking that he had heard what Floyd had said.

* * *

**Thank you every who read this, and who is continuing along with my story. You have no idea what it means to me that some one is getting enjoyment out of my work. Please, please, pretty please review and let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't. Tell me where you want this to go, or if you want me to put anything into this let me know, you may inspire me ; ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie tapped the ball of her foot against the hardwood floor of the station anxiously, her heels clacking to the motion. Forrest had not said one word since Floyd Banner had left. She knew he heard him, there was no question, but Forrest would wait. Maggie knew he would wait until everyone has left, until Jack goes to bed, hell he might even wait till they were old and gray.

Maggie's anxiety ruled her, her hands shaky, her train of thought running off the rails every now and then, making her think that the words she would say didn't make any sense. She hadn't been this nervous since her first night at the Club.

_Maggie wasn't scared. She repeated that over and over in her head, I'm not scared, I'm not scared. The thought completely left her head as the warm spot lights hit her face. She heard the quiet clink, clink of glasses and silverware on plates as the music built and her fan of feathers fell with her hip. She knew the routine backwards and forwards, she could dance it in her sleep. The men howled as the lights shined off her copper curls._

"Maggie?" Jack interrupted her thoughts as he rounded the corner of the bar, dirty dishes piled in his hands. He dropped his voice as he came closer, keeping a wary eye on Forrest in his office. "I didn't know you knew Floyd Banner."

"Not personally, I've seen him around." Maggie lit a cigarette, "For a big city, Chicago is pretty small." Jack nodded accepting the information and they both held their breaths as Forrest stood in the small office, walking out, he looked at both of them, turned on the radio softly and went back to his office. Maggie let the gust of air blow past her lips, sighing.

Jack put a comforting hand on her arm, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it just as quickly, chancing another glance at his older brother as he headed to the back room for the broom.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, the regular old men filled in during lunch and leaving shortly after finishing their meal. Maggie's nerves getting the best of her the closer they got to closing time. She ended up breaking a plate, burning Clyde Strang's eggs and toast, though he would never say anything, she would light a cigarette, put it down, forgetting about it and light another one. She knocked over her coffee cup, spilling the hot liquid all over the bar. Howard eyed her suspiciously as he ate his dinner in silence. "You sure you're alright?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes Howard." Maggie groaned wiping the bar down. "I'm fine." She refused to look at Forrest, she could feel his eyes burning into her back, but she refused to turn to look at him. The more hours that had past the more angry she was becoming with the situation. Angry at Floyd Banner for even opening his mouth, and angry at Forrest for his reaction. She wasn't surprised by it by any means, just more annoyed that he hadn't said anything yet, not one word, not even a grunt in her direction. Hours had passed and he just sat quietly in his office.

Maggie leaned on the edge of the stove, smoking another cigarette, wondering what exactly he was doing in there. It never took this long to get the books set. Maggie glared at the back of his head, willing him in her mind to say something. Almost daring him.

Maggie handed Howard a full mason jar as he walked out the door, and she locked it behind him. Forrest turned out the light in the office, shutting the door, he turned to make his way up the stairs, and Maggie shoved the glass ashtray across the bar. She looked at him expectantly as it shattered on the wood flooring.

He stopped with one foot on the first step.

"You're not even going to ask?" Maggie put her hands on her hips.

Forrest shoulder's slump. "If you wanted to tell me, you would've." He took another step and then stopped again, turning around grabbing the broom from where it rested against the wall and headed for the broken glass.

Maggie watched him curiously as he swept up the broken glass, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, aren't your curious?"

Forrest shrugged again, "Of course I am but it's obviously something you don't want me to know."

"That's not it." Maggie practically stomped her foot.

Forrest turned to face her, resting the broom against the bar. "Well, what is it?"

Maggie visibly winced at his tone. "Forrest, I don't," Maggie wrung her hands together, taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to think of me different." She mumbled. Forrest turned away from her and put his palms flat on the bar, letting his head fall between his shoulder's. Maggie moved to stand next to him leaning down so she could see his face. "I was a dancer, Forrest, and I wasn't no ballerina." Forrest stayed still his breathing even. "The club was a speakeasy, it was owned by Capone." Forrest's turned his head to look at her then. "That's why all those Chicago guys know me."

"How do they know you?" Forrest asked pointedly.

Maggie cocked her head at him, knowing what he was getting at. "They saw me dance." She corrected herself. She bowed her head, playing with the fold on his sleeve. "I was young, I needed the cash," She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Why'd you leave Maggie?" He turned to face her head on.

Maggie met her gaze, squaring her shoulders. "I wouldn't let them touch me."

"And then what happened?" The conversation eerily familiar.

"Nothing. I left." Maggie glared at him. Forrest raised his eyebrows at her, "I left, Forrest. That's it." She walked around him to grab the dust pan, and she could feel his eyes watching her. It wasn't anything like the brazen gawking the men at the club would do, but it was a soft vibration that filled her whole being. She returned, crouching in front of the pile of glass. "Well?" She said cocked her head toward the glass. Forrest nodded and resumed sweeping up the glass.

* * *

_The sand at North Avenue beach clumped in between her toes like dirt in the late September cold. The wind bit through her wool coat and down to her bones as she stared out at the horizon of Lake Michigan. She had never seen the ocean, but she imagined that this was what it must look like. The reflection of headlights skid across the water, a car door opening and slamming shut echoed on the waves. "Maggie." A gruff voice came from behind her. "It's time to go." Maggie nodded throwing the rest of her cigarette in the crashing tide. She picked up her heels off the sand and followed the man to the car, getting in the back seat. _

_She was memorized by the lights of the city as they drove down Lake Shore Drive. The tall sky scrapers patterned with lighted windows. They turned down Randolph and down to Clark, "Who is it this time, Jimmy?" Maggie questioned glancing to the man in the review mirror. _

"_Some cat named Cermak." Jimmy groaned as he got out of the car and opened the door for her. "They say he might be the next Mayor." Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows at her, extending his hand. _

_Maggie accepted his hand as she stepped out of the car and on to the sidewalk. She stared up at the ornate building, the base of red brick running up to white cement blocks, tall windows built into beautiful archways. "And Al wants this?" _

_Jimmy nodded, folding his hands behind his back as he stood next to her. "Mr. Capone was the one that offered." Maggie bowed her head, more men giving away what they don't own. Jimmy pulled a bag from the front seat. "Here, you might need this." _

_Maggie pulled the bag open and spied her sequined dress from the club, closing it she sighed. "One of these days, Jimmy," she looked up at her companion. "A man will know my mind just as well as my body." A tear slid down her cheek as she blinked up at him. _

_Jimmy brushed the tear from her cheek, "None of that now. One of these days ain't today." _

Maggie blinked hard against the sunlight that spilled through the window of her and Forrest's bedroom. She could still feel the man's grubby fingers pulling and pushing at her skin. She stretched her limbs trying to get the feeling to recede back into her memories. It was useless, she knew that she would never forget. She stretched her arm behind her to feel for Forrest, his side of the bed already cold. Maggie sat up straight in bed looking around the room widely, stopping at a torn piece of paper sticking out from the mirror. _Went into town with Jack. F. _Forrest handwriting was clear from across the room.

Maggie pulled her legs over the side of the bed rubbing her hands over her face. She only allowed herself a moment to wallow in the self pity that lived in the dark reaches of her heart, before she proceeded to get up and get ready for the day.

The wind howled through the rickety windows of the empty station. Maggie relaxed against the beam next to the bar, she sipped on her coffee, smoking cigarette after cigarette watching the road. After awhile there came a black car coming down the road, Maggie could make out the shape of two men in crisp fedora's. She watched as they pulled up to the pump, getting out of their car and looking around at the station. She watched, pulling on her cigarette, she could she the reflection of the sun their shoes. "Hello there ma'am." The first one said as he came in through the door.

Maggie nodded. "Can I get you boys anything?"

"This here's the Bondurant place, is it not?" The second asked shoving his way through the door. His portly belly stressing the buttons on his coat.

Maggie put the cigarette out on a saucer, "Who's askin'?"

"Special Deputy Bill Smith, and this here's Agent Jersha." The man pulled out a badge to show to her. "We're here investigating the disappearance of Special Deputy Charlie Rakes."

"Is that so?" Maggie sashayed her way back behind the bar.

"That it is ma'am." The taller man stepped forward, Agent Jersha. He was a good looking man, blonde hair that looked like it was plucked from the sun, his skin reminding her of the fancy coffee's she would get in Chicago. "You haven't heard anything have you?" He leaned an arm on the bar as she filled her coffee cup.

Maggie blinked up at him, her blue eyes soft and sincere. "No sir, I haven't."

"Hmm, that's just as well," Special Deputy Smith shoved his hands in his pockets, making his belly look larger with the movement, "We came here to talk to Forrest Bondurant."

"Well he ain't here." Maggie lite up another cigarette.

"When will he be back?" Smith practically barked at her.

"Can't rightly tell you, could be any moment now, could be tomorrow." Maggie shrugged.

"Tomorrow?!" Smith whined looking at his partner.

Agent Jersha sighed pulling a small piece of paper from the inside pocket of his coat. "Well, when you do see him, please let him know we stopped by."

Maggie saluted him with the card. "Of course sir."

"Have a nice day ma'am." Jersha tipped his hat, nodding to his partner and walking out of the station. Maggie watched them from the window, Smith was clearly upset that he would have to stay here longer, he pulled a hanker chief from his pocket and wiped at his sweaty brow. Jersha shook his head, his voice muffled by the starting of the car.

Maggie looked down at the card in her hand _ATU Special Agent Michael Jersha Chicago Illinois._ Maggie bounced the card against her lips as she watched their car bobble down the road.

"Who was that?" The back door slammed shut as Howard came in, causing Maggie to jump.

"Jesus, Howard," She held her hand to her chest to ease her beating heart.

Howard held up his hands in apology, "Sorry, who was that?" He repeated his question.

Maggie looked down at the card and then handed it to Howard. "Some ATU agents looking for Forrest."

Howard looked up out the screen door and down the road where the agents had gone. "Hm."

"What are you going to do?" Maggie absentmindedly traced the chain around her neck.

Howard shook his head, turning to look at her, "Forrest?"

"He went in town with Jack." Maggie answered.

"Hm." Howard looked down at the card and then back up at Maggie. He nodded and then left the station going outside, Maggie watched him through the window as he headed toward the barn.

Maggie took her seat at the bar again, picking up her cigarette and taking a drag. She pulled the chain out from under her bloused and closed her fist around the ring, the edges of the diamond digging into her hand.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the other ones, for some reason this one was really hard for me to write. Please let me know what you think! If you liked it, if you didn't, what you want to happen, anything, just please review, you have no idea how much joy I get out of reading what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until Forrest and Jack returned, Maggie could see Howard coming out of the barn and heading towards his younger brother. She could see him handing him the small piece of paper with the agent's name on it. Forrest slipped it into his small vest pocket, nodding, looking toward Maggie in the window. He eyed her through the dirty glass, as if trying to see her memories, he put his hands in his pants pockets and sauntered into the station.

He went into his office, stacking up his books in his arms and sitting at his normal table. He stayed there all night, drinking coffee, smoking cigars with Howard, balancing his books, until the last customer left and Howard was long gone, off somewhere. Maggie shut off the outside lights and locked the door, she moved to the bar and started grabbing the dirty dishes and putting the in the sink.

"Maggie," She turned to look at Forrest. "Come here." He pulled out the chair next to him.

Maggie sat down in the chair and lit up a cigarette. She inhaled slowly, finally blowing a large plume of smoke in the air.

"What happened?" Forrest asked lighting up his cigar. He leaned back in his chair, watching her, as he rolled the cigar in circles between his lips.

"Some ATU agents looking for you. A Special Deputy Bill Smith and Agent Michael Jersha." She recited taking another drag.

"Hmm. What'd they want?" Forrest mirrored her actions.

"They wanted to talk to you. I told them you weren't here." Forrest nodded, pulling on his cigar. "They'll be back tomorrow, Forrest."

Forrest nodded, putting out his cigar in the ashtray. "That's alright."

"No." Maggie crushed her cigarette in the ashtray, "It's not, Forrest." Maggie stood and went back to the sink to finish the dishes. She heard Forrest's heavy boots on the hardwood floor, he stopped next to her taking the clean dishes from her and drying them in silence.

* * *

_The sound of Maggie's heels hitting the granite flooring of the lobby filled the room. It echoed off the tiled walls, and resonated in her ears. "Mr. Cermak?" She asked the attendant at the desk. _

_He swept his hand toward the elevator, opening the heavy gates, "Floor six, ma'am." He pressed the button for her and shut the gates. _

_Maggie stood alone in the elevator watching the floors rise and fall in front of her, the light from the hallways leaving shadows on her face. She took a deep breath and imagined she was on her grandfather's farm, where she would spend summers as a child. She imagined the quiet wheat fields dancing in the wind, she could smell the dirt, taste the fresh milk, and then she was on floor six, and the calmness she had just achieved had turned to nausea within seconds of the elevator jolting to a stop. _

_She breathed in deep through her nose and started to make her way down the hallway to the only door. There was a large gold C marking the residents inside. She raised a shaky hand and rapped her knuckles on the glossy wood. _

Maggie bolted straight up in bed panting, she looked around the room to make sure of her surroundings, her eyes wild. "You alright?" Forrest asked, his voice slurred and rough from sleep, putting his hand flat on her back.

"Yeah," Maggie huffed. "Just a nightmare."

"It's alright," Forrest pulled her down to his chest, rubbing circles on her back. "You're okay now."

Maggie evened out her breathing with the beating of Forrest's steady heart. Bump, bump, bump, in, out, in. "Forrest." Maggie turned her head to look up at him. "I love you."

His forehead crinkled as he looked back at her. "Well, I love you too."

Maggie kissed his chest, she knew of course that he loved her, but he had never actually said it. She put her chin on his chest and continued to stare at him, "What did you do in town?" She asked quietly.

"Got parts for you car." He leaned his head back on the pillow closing his eyes.

"Why?" Maggie rolled to lay right on top of him.

Forrest looked down at her like she was going crazy, "I'm gonna fix it."

Maggie scooted up on him so that they were at eye level, "You don't have to."

"I know." His hands rested on her hips, Maggie put her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his.

* * *

The next day Maggie sat smugly smoking a cigarette in her usual spot at the bar. _I was right_, Maggie thought as she glared at Forrest from across the station. The same agents from the day before swung the screen door open, Forrest turned in his chair in his office, watching the men come up to Maggie.

"Evening, ma'am." Agent Jersha tipped his hat to Maggie, taking it off and holding it in between his hands. "Is Mr. Bondurant here?" Maggie glanced toward the office, as Forrest rose to stand in the door way. Jersha looked back at Maggie, "Thank you. Mr. Bondurant." He turned toward Forrest and extended his hand, meeting him in the middle of the room.

Forrest looked down at his protruding hand and then back at his face.

"Alright," The agent pulled his hand back, reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a badge. "I'm Agent Michael Jersha, from Chicago."

"I know who you are." Forrest grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatchu want here?"

"Well, one of our Special Deputies have gone missing, and no one seems to have seen him. His name was Charlie Rakes, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to him, do you?" The agent cocked his head at Forrest, studying his every move.

Forrest shook his head. "Where's Sheriff Hodge?" He asked, deliberately not answering the question.

"At the station I presume." Jersha shoved his hands in his pockets. "This is now a Federal investigation, it's a little out of his jurisdiction."

Special Deputy Smith grunted at this, clearly finding something amusing. He glanced over at Maggie, his gaze raking over her body. He cocked his head to the side, as if searching for something. Suddenly his eyes sparked and a vindictive smile crept on to his lips. _Shit, _Maggie swore to her self. _He recognizes me. _She looked over her shoulder to see Forrest watching the deputy, his shoulder's tensing. Maggie extinguished her cigarette quickly and made her way back behind the bar, busying herself at the grill, watching the scene behind her in the mirror.

"Mr. Bondurant?" Jersha moved into Forrest's line of sight, trying to catch his attention. "You never did answer my question. Do you know where Charlie Rakes is?"

"Don't know nothing about no Charlie Rakes," Forrest practically spit at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a business to run." Forrest nodded at him and returned to his office.

Agent Jersha turned to stand in front of his partner. "Well that was fucking pointless," Deputy Smith sighed, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. "We have absolutely no leads, no one in this fucking town will tell us anything," He ticked off on his fingers, "And highly doubt that either of the other Bondurant boys are going to say shit."

"We gotta ask them Bill," Jersha sighed, running his hand over his face. "We can't just fucking quit."

The deputy put his hat back on, "I fucking hate the south." He turned on his heel and marched out of the station, the screen door slamming behind him.

Agent Jersha looked up at Maggie who was blatantly watching them now, leaning against a counter. "I'm sorry about that," Jersha shook his head. "You have a nice day now." He tipped his hat and followed his partner.

* * *

Jack finally drifted into the Station around dinner time. "Where have you been?" Maggie smiled at him, knowing full well he had been spending all his days with Bertha Minnix.

Jack's ears glowed red, as he took his hat off and sat down at the bar. He looked over to Forrest, who had his head down in his books, then back to Maggie, "I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He whispered cupping his hand over his mouth. Maggie gasped, and Jack quickly shushed her. "I'm gonna talk to Forrest about it tonight."

Maggie whistled, pulling out a mug and filling it half way with some whiskey. Putting it down she leaned on the bar across from him, "Some courage for you." She nodded toward the mug.

Jack grinned like a fool as he sipped on the whiskey, choking and sputtering on the first one. She smiled at him as she put a bowl of chilli in front of him. She busied herself fixing a bowl of chilli for Forrest, putting a roll of corn bread on a separate plate.

Maggie made her way over to the office, putting the food down on the corner of the desk. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Dinners here." She whispered, as one of Forrest's hands covered on of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before he turned his attention back to his books.

* * *

Jack sat in the same stool, as Maggie turned off the outside lights and locked the door, waiting for Forrest.

"I'm going up to bed." Maggie said loud enough for Forrest to hear in his office. She turned to Jack, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck," she whispered, smiling at him. She walked past the office, leaning her head in. "Good night Forrest."

Forrest turned in his chair looking at her for a moment, drinking in her appearance. "Good night Maggie," and then quieter, "I'll be up soon."

Maggie smiled at him, she took a quick glance at Jack and then turned to Forrest, "Be nice to Jack." Forrest crinkled the skin on his forehead, "Just cause," Maggie shrugged, answering his unasked question.

"Alright," Forrest agreed, still looking completely confused.

* * *

Maggie laid in the dark room, the door wide open, her ears perked for any conversation between the two brother's downstairs. "Forrest," She heard Jack clear his throat. She threw back the blankets and tip toed to the top of the stairs. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help herself. Maggie was elated for Jack, and she just hoped that Forrest wouldn't break the boy's heart. "I want to talk to you about something." Jack continued.

Maggie could make out Forrest's grunt, and Jack cleared his throat again.

"I've been thinking a lot, and, uhm, I want to ask Bertha to marry me." Jack's voice was strong, and Maggie could picture him squaring his shoulder's and puffing out his chest.

"Mmhm. Where would you live?" Forrest asked simply.

"Well, I've just about saved enough to by a house." Jack reasoned.

"And her father?"

"I'm gonna ask him, of course." Jack pushed, "I love her, Forrest."

Forrest cleared his throat, "It's not just love you gotta worry about, Jack. It ain't safe being a Bondurant right now, can you protect her?"

Maggie sat on the top step, her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands. She was thoroughly intrigued now.

"Of course I can, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her." Jack argued.

"Can you now?" Forrest countered. "Listen, I ain't saying no."

"Then what are you saying?" Jack pushed, clearly angry with his brother.

"It ain't the right time Jack, not with Agents all over the county," Forrest almost growled.

Maggie heard a chair screech across the wood flooring, and bolted back to the room, letting the door swing ajar behind her. It wasn't long before she heard Forrest's heavy boots against the stairs. She knew he would know that she was listening, so she watched him as he closed the door behind him.

"They could keep it a secret too." She whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed, undoing his shoes. He continued to undress.

"No he couldn't," He finally said as he climbed under the covers.

Maggie pulled his arm under her head, and he wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her to his chest. Maggie listened to the beat of his chest, he was right of course, Jack would be ecstatic and would want everyone to know. It would be a public event. The agents would find out and questioned Bertha, what if she said something. Maggie's train of thought quickly progressing to the her and Forrest. "Pastor Fox knows, what if he says something?"

"He won't." Forrest answered, his eyes shut, following her thoughts as if he could hear them.

"But what if he does?" Maggie mused out loud, trying to analyze every possibility. "What if the agents find out and they question me?"

Forrest looked down at her, "They won't."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "But what if they do?"

"You don't know nothing." Forrest closed his eyes again.

Maggie chuckled sardonically, "Forrest, I'm no angel, I can take a guess at what happened." She leaned up on her elbow to look down at him. "One of you boys shot him, I'm thinking either Howard or Jack, and some one else ditched the body. My guess either Jimmy or Sheriff Hodge."

Forrest stared at her, studying her face.

"No one has to tell me what happened." Maggie rested her head back on his chest, the steady thumping of his chest, the pace now slightly accelerated. "You don't have to protect me from the truth."

* * *

"_Maggie Beaufort?" The man asked as he opened the door. _

_Maggie smirked up at him, "Hope I didn't keep you waiting, Mr. Cermak." _

"_I would have waited all night for you." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, her stomach threatened to spill right there in his front room. "Please," He swept his hand toward the back bedroom, "Ladies first." _

_Maggie bowed her head, and turned her brain off. She refused to remember the way his grimy hands grabbed at her skin, his hot breath in her ear, his voice causing her skin to crawl._

_She pulled her coat closer as she finally exited the building. Jimmy leaned against the car, a half smoked cigarette dangling from his lips. "You alright?" He asked opening the back door for her. _

_She smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, "Don't worry, this won't break me." She slapped him playfully as she got in the car._


End file.
